Excuse Me, Ms D
by DolfynRider
Summary: My first attempt at a Sophie/Parker fic. Just a PWP One-Shot to getover writer's block. Hope you all enjoy, and please be brutally honest - yet kind - when reviewing.


Excuse Me, Ms. D. -- © June 6, 2009 - DolfynRider

**Title:** Excuse Me, Ms. D.**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** Just a quick one-shot to get back into writing.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing and never will, I also don't profit from this writing.

Sophie sat at her desk, filing the last of the paperwork from their most recent job. Once done, she crossed to the small file cabinet near the door in her office.

"Excuse Me, Ms. Devereaux," Parker said, tapping Sophie on the shoulder.

"What'cha need, Parker, and why so formal toni..." Sophie's voice caught in her throat. Parker was standing behind her in a long black coat, unbuttoned just enough to show she had nothing on underneath, yet not fully opened..

"I just wanted your opinion on..." Parker tried to ask, but before she could, Sophie was on her. One hand on Parker's hip, one around Parker's neck, pulling her closer until their lips met.

Parker tried to pull away, but Sophie wouldn't let her, she just clung to the blond tighter. Parker gave up and kissed her back with all she had.

She was too sexually frustrated to care what she was doing, she was desperate, with the way Nate was ignoring her, she needed...something.

Getting on her knees, she had to shift only slightly to get her lips on Parker's neck. She quickly licked and bit her way to Parker's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Parker sighed happily as Sophie's lips had made contact, then her breathing grew more rapid as Sophie nibbled.

Sophie tired quickly and dropped her head towards Parker's chest. Parker flung the jacket off as Sophie shifted again to get comfortable. Between the height of the file cabinet and Sophie sitting on her knees, she was perfectly level with Parker's chest.

She grabbed Parker's left breast with her right hand roughly as she lowered her mouth to Parker's right breast. She flicked the nipple with her tongue before biting down, hard enough to Parker to know she meant business, but just shy of drawing blood.

Parker moaned and grabbed Sophie's hair, pushing her head down further. Sophie knew what she wanted and went for it.

In seconds, Parker's legs were above and behind her head, showing Sophie she was willing and open to whatever the gorgeous brunette wanted.

Sophie started by nipping the delicate, sensitive skin of Parker's thighs. Parker yelped, tensed, then relaxed as the pleasure swept over her.

As Sophie got closer and closer, Parker was begging for it, not with her words, but the whimper she was emitting was enough.

Sophie's tongue grazed Parker's clit and Parker jumped slightly, moving her body forward by pushing her feet against the wall. Sophie paused for a split second to smile up at her.

Moments later, Sophie had slipped two fingers into the blond as she sucked on her clit. Parker moaned, biting her lip hard so as not to be heard by the other team members, still in their own offices.

Sophie soon had a rhythm going. Every third time she'd pull her fingers out, she'd flick Parker's clit with her tongue. Though it was often hard to tell her hand was moving so fast in and out.

As soon as she knew Parker was almost there, she added one more finger and slammed into her at the same time she bit down on Parker's clit.

Sophie was sure the scream could be heard at least half a block away, but she didn't care. She was beyond caring.

She held still until Parker's breathing had almost returned to normal, then quickly retracted her fingers from the still-pulsing depths of the blond, causing Parker to gasp one last time.

As Parker stood, she stared at Sophie. "What was that about?"

Sophie actually looked guilty, "I'm sorry, Parker. I'm just all confused and...hey, what did you come in here for in the first place andwhy so formal? You said something about wanting my opinion on...something?"

Parker smiled, "Well, Eliot said using "Ms." would be more proper and I was just wondering if you thought Hardison would like me coming into his office dressed like this, but I think I already got my answer," she said, happily and humming she skipped, literally, out of Sophie's office.


End file.
